


Kill La Revolutionary Maiden Rose und Panzer of Versailles

by Anonymous



Category: Girls und Panzer, Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose, Kill la Kill, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Bad Bang II, Gen, I honestly have no idea what's going on here, Manip, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Ohtori Academy, Rule 63...sort of?, Sturmgeschütz III, deliberately bad art, everything pastede on yay, heds pastede on yay, my sincerest apologies to everyone possible, nekomimi, nudist beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not to be confused with Kill La Revolutionary Rozen Maiden und Panzer of Versailles. That's a TOTALLY different series.)</p>
<p>When High School AUs collide! Just another day at Ohtori-Luckenwalde-Honnouji-Ooarai Academy's student council sports program...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill La Revolutionary Maiden Rose und Panzer of Versailles

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Pj1Q8Ab.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>  _My artistic vision is too big for AO3 to hold! For maximum enjoyment, please click on the image for the full-size higher-resolution original._ (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Duel of the Princes to the Rule of Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325746) by Anonymous 




End file.
